Syaoran's Problem
by MandiHammond
Summary: Syaoran is living in a world of darkness, ever since Sakura decides that she no longer wants to be with him. Syaoran and Meilin visit Tomoyo's mansion, only for a tragedy to occur. Flames are welcomed. 7.20.05 Will update soon!
1. The Letter

Syaoran's Problem  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own CLAMP, so you better not sue. (Seriously)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
"It's been a year now since Sakura and I parted ways..." Wrote Syaoran, "I never could forget the way she held me, after she sealed the Hope card. I was so relieved to know that she loved me, too. More and more I began to love her, but. She didn't feel the same as I did. Feelings for Yukito still boiled inside of her. I had to let her go." Syaoran tightened the grip on his pen, the ink blotching into the paper messily. "Sakura-Chan." He whispered out softly and let go of the pen, dropping it to his desk. (. I can't get over her, no matter how angry at her I am for tearing my heart.)  
  
Syaoran was living in his own darkness, ever since the incident with Sakura. His family tried very hard to cheer him up, but it was no use. Syaoran just wanted to be left alone. Syaoran's sisters would always try to take him outside of the house and get him to meet new girls, but they just weren't the same as Sakura, not one of them, they were all sluts to him. They were girls that acted like they were so sweet and innocent. None of them showed the least bit of interest in Syaoran, rather they were more interested in learning about his wealth and power.  
  
Syaoran's mother was very worried about her son as well, but there was nothing she could do to help him, but leave him alone. She could no longer watch over her children after she had grew very ill over the past year, and now rests in her bedroom to herself. She could no longer do things with her children, and it was tearing her apart on the inside. Often she was working on her will for her children, to make sure they live a comfortable life.  
  
Now everyone had gone about their business and learned to leave Syaoran alone in his depression, after a long period of brushing his family off and locking his door. The only person that really hung around anymore, or that Syaoran seemed to tolerate, was Meilin, but only to share the depression. He felt that Meilin could relate to him very well, because she too, had lost someone very dear to her. Meilin was depressed that Syaoran was depressed, because Meilin loved him very much, even if he couldn't return his feelings mutually to her, but she would stay by his side and continue to comfort him. Often, the girl would come to Syaoran's room, to try to get him out of bed in the morning, and sometimes they would even go for a walk through town. If not for her, Syaoran would always be in his sleeping clothes, and wasting the day away in bed.  
  
Syaoran heard a small knock on his door, which he had expected to be Meilin, whom always came to his room around the same hour everyday. A few more frantic knocks came to the door, "It's me, Meilin. Let me in! I have really important news, Syaoran." Her enthusiastic voice came from behind the door. Syaoran dragged himself out of his bed and itched at his back for a moment stumbling over to the door quite lazily and unlocking it, just before he turned around and went back to his bed. Meilin eagerly pushed the door open and smiled at her cousin, holding a bright pink letter in her hands tightly which Syaoran recognized to be a letter from Tomoyo. Meilin' ruby eyes were filled with excitement, because she always enjoyed a letter from Tomoyo. Syaoran often wondered sometimes if there was more to Tomoyo and Meilin's relationship than just friendship.  
  
Meilin lifted her foot up behind her and shut Syaoran's door with it, just before turning back around to go to Syaoran's bed and sit on it, "It's a letter from Tomoyo-Chan." Meilin smiled adoringly, her fingers dancing upon the opening of the envelope, prying the glue away with her nails. Syaoran would always get the same thing whenever a letter from Tomoyo arrived, but most of the time Meilin wouldn't even let him read the letter. Syaoran just figured that his cousin was writing things behind his back.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood to listen to you read on about how everyone in Tokyo is having such a perfect life." Syaoran muttered out and leaned back into his bedboard, crossing his arms like a stubborn child. Meilin only flashed a smile at her cousin and continued to unfold the pink paper, failing to notice the two items that fall to the floor. Meilin read ahead in the letter, not wanting to read aloud anything person in front of her cousin. After a few minutes, she finally opened her mouth and read out to Syaoran, "Dear Meilin." Meilin said with a glaze in her eyes, Syaoran eyeing her for a moment, "How is everyone in Hong Kong? The new Semester at Tomoeda starts in 2 days. Everyone is really excited to be going back to school. Last July we held a festival at Tsukimine Shrine, because Kaho came home to visit for a few days." Meilin stopped for a moment and read on silently, before once again reading aloud, "My birthday is coming up, and I was hoping you could invite Syaoran to come with you to Tokyo for a few days. Everyone would be very happy to see you, including Saku-." Before Meilin could finish the rest of the letter, Syaoran bent forward and ripped the paper from her grasp.  
  
"I don't want to hear about Kinomoto!" Syaoran frowned as he finished ripping the pieces of paper, his eyes roaming something that lie on the floor. Before he could reach down to see what it was, Meilin swiped it up hurryingly. "You didn't let me finish, Syaoran." She growled at him and unfolded what appeared to be two passports for Tokyo. "Tomoyo has invited us to come to her birthday party. She even sent two passports as well, wasn't that nice of her?" Meilin flashed the tickets at Syaoran a few times before holding them behind her back, fearing that Syaoran would rip them as well, "How thoughtful of her, to waste a large amount of money, on tickets that won't be used." Syaoran snuffed arrogantly.  
  
Tomoyo was a very rich girl, her mother running her very own toy company. Tomoyo had her own bodyguards and everything, her mother fearing that Tomoyo would be kidnapped for ransom. Often, Tomoyo's mother would give Tomoyo a new toy, for Tomoyo to test it out. Her most famous invention was the toy cell phone. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura, and Kero-Chan all had their own, in case of emergencies, or a possible Clow Card on the loose.  
  
"I'm not going to Tokyo, and neither are you, so forget about it." Syaoran snapped and stood up from his bed and shook his head at his cousin. "We'll see, Syaoran. I know you want to go to Tokyo to see Kinomoto." Meilin smiled at that and turned on foot, leaving Syaoran behind, scowling.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That's the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it's not long enough, but I promise it will get better. This is the first fanfiction that I have published on this site, so try not to flame me too much, eh? 


	2. The Arrival

Syaoran's Problem  
  
I no own CLAMP, so you no sue! (Seriously)  
Chapter Two: The Arrival  
  
"Why the hell did I go along with this?" Syaoran muttered as he balanced five travel bags in his arms, one which was Syaoran's, the other four belonging to Meilin. Meilin didn't know the difference between packing for a trip to the moon or a 5 day trip. "Oh hush, we're going to have a great time!" Meilin smiled cheerfully and walked ahead of the scowling boy, holding both passports in hand. Syaoran just shook his head and picked up his pace to catch up with her, nearly knocking into a few people on his way over. Syaoran dropped off their luggage at the ramp and looked around for Meilin. Meilin stood in front of one of the many viewing windows throughout the Hong Kong airport, watching a plane come in with mild interest. She really wasn't interested in it at all, but her mind was busy thinking about other things, "Why are you so excited about the trip to Tokyo? There's nothing for you there." A scowling voice came up behind Meilin. Meilin could only smile, and Syaoran could see the reflection of her face. (You don't have to fake it Syaoran. I know you want to go.) Meilin thought to herself for a moment.  
  
Meilin perked up after a long moment of silence and turned to her cousin, "I'll finally be able to see all of my friends from Tomoeda. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to see Kinomoto again, and confront her." Meilin blurted out, leaving Syaoran surprised. Syaoran's left ear twitched for a moment and he gave her a steamed look. "I do not care if I ever see Kinomoto again." Syaoran scowled and walked off ahead of her to the ramp. Meilin just stood behind and gave an angelic smile. (. Syaoran does not know that Tomoyo and I plan to see him and Sakura together again. By the end of this trip, Syaoran and Sakura will be a couple again, and everyone will be happy.) Meilin looked off with her mind filled with the thought, Syaoran coming back a minute later to drag her onto the plane, "Baka! We're going to be late if you keep sitting there and drooling all over yourself." Syaoran growled and continued to drag her through the ramp. (It's funny how he's the one pulling me on here. He was the one who didn't want to come in the first place.) Meilin rolled her eyes at her thoughts and continued on board.  
  
Meilin shot Syaoran a dirty look and rubbed her arm painfully. "Who was the one who wanted to come on this trip?" She asked him, knowing that would be the best way to light Syaoran's fuse. Syaoran held his head up pride fully and took a seat away from the window, Meilin following him to his seat and buckling tight. (Syaoran hates flying .) Meilin thought to herself as Syaoran buckled himself in. (.That's why I took the window.) She smiled off at him, giving him an "I know something you don't know" look. Syaoran turned away from the look and stared forward with a grouchy expression and crossed his arms over his chest, a passing cart ramming into the back of his elbow.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Syaoran awoke slowly in his seat, looking down the row ahead of him at the sleeping passengers, (This couldn't get any worse. Kinomoto is going to be at Tomoyo's birthday party, I'm sure of it. .What if she has a boyfriend and he is there, too? Will he. laugh at me?) Syaoran looked on with a heartbroken look. The idea of Sakura being with another boy really made him depressed. Syaoran slowly lean back into his seat and shut his eyes once more, trying to go back to sleep. The idea was really eating away at him. ". If worst comes to worst, I can pretend that Meilin is my fiancé again." Syaoran mumbled out quietly to himself, tire overfilling him once more.  
  
Meilin turned her head slowly to the side towards the sleeping Syaoran, (He has no idea what he's in for. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds Kinomoto at the airport with Tomoyo.) Smiled Meilin. Meilin too, was just as eager as Tomoyo to hook the two back up once more. Perhaps since the both of them had aged, they would be able to hold the relationship together more strongly. They were just kids anyway when they hooked up. It's not like they really knew what love was.  
  
Meilin relaxed in her seat and lowered her lashes in deep thought. She remembered the way she used to obsess over Syaoran when they were kids and chasing after Clow Cards together. She remembered times when she would stick up for Syaoran, or times that she would fight with Clow Cards. Her fondest memory being the time when Syaoran tried his hardest to keep her warm, when the Freeze Card was roaming around the ice rink. That was all in the past though. Now they had grown up, and there were no more Clow Cards to capture. It was all just a fond memory in the past. Meilin turned her head once again to the sleeping Syaoran and gave a thoughtful smile, before looking away, "Sometimes I miss loving you." She whispered and shut her eyes slowly, drifting off to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	3. The Reunion

Syaoran's Problem  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction, and neither do you, so don't sue! (Seriously)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: The Reunion  
  
Syaoran awoke from his slumber by two gentle taps from Meilin. The sleepy boy opened his eyes for a moment and turned away from his cousin, realizing where he was after a moment. "Leave me alone." He said with a small amount of anger in his voice. Meilin stared at him for a moment with a hurt look on her face, often she would ignore his harsh words, but this time they were really getting to her. Syaoran refused to speak to her, because he was angry that she made him get on the plane. But. If that was really how he felt, then why did he drag her on the plane? Maybe Syaoran wanted to see Kinomoto again. She knew he didn't want to admit it though, because he was too prideful at times. Meilin sat her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward affectionately, "You don't have to act all mad at me. And you can go ahead and thank me if you want. I know you really wanted to come here and see Kinomoto, no matter how much you pretended otherwise." Meilin gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
Syaoran's thick eyebrows scrunched down together at that, "Who said I was going to Tokyo to see Kinomoto? The only reason why I am going with you is because Tomoyo is going to be celebrating her 15th birthday, and I thought it would only be right to-." Meilin shot him a smile and interrupted him, "You don't fool me." She smiled victoriously and shook his shoulder jokingly. She decided to drop the subject of Kinomoto, to spare Syaoran's feelings. There was no guarantee that her and Tomoyo's plan would work. The worst that could really happen would be that Syaoran would return home, 'empty-handed'.  
  
Meilin turned and looked out the window for a moment and smiled to her cousin, "We've arrived in Tokyo. We're actually a little later than I had expected." She said and bent down to gather the small travel bag sitting between her feet, looking over to notice Syaoran frozen on spot. She didn't know whether it was the fact that they were in Tokyo or the landing that bothered him. Meilin reached over and set her hand on her cousin's thigh and gave it a small pat, "Everything's going to be fine. You needn't worry about Kinomoto."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Minutes later, the plane had arrived at Tokyo's airport, where Tomoyo and Sakura waited patiently. Syaoran and Meilin entered through the ramp with their bags over their shoulders. Meilin looked around frantically, as if she were looking for someone. She smiled brightly as a familiar voice entered her ears cheerfully, "Meilin-Chan! Li-kun!" the voice called out from behind the two of them. Syaoran was the first one to turn around and notice who it looked to be Kinomoto. He immediately felt a wave of warmth fill him and dropped his bags to his feet, his mouth gaping open. (W-What is she doing here?!!?!) The boy stood, still gaping at the girl before him, before getting himself together. Syaoran picked up both of the bags in a quick swipe and blushed furiously.  
  
(What is this I feel.? Before I came here, all feelings for Kinomoto were nothing but anger. but I see her here before me. and I cannot help but blush and feel for her.) Syaoran stared at the floor, trying to control his heart, which was racing at 200 miles per hour. Meilin noticed Syaoran's reaction and only looked at him for a moment, before a very cheerful Tomoyo rushed over and gave Meilin a friendly hug, almost too friendly at that.  
  
Tomoyo took Meilin over to the side for a moment while Syaoran and Sakura looked separate ways, Tomoyo whispering softly, "Feelings between Li-kun and Sakura-Chan are awkward, perhaps you should talk to Sakura-Chan while I talk to Li-kun, hm?" Meilin could only nod at that and turned back to look at the two. Tomoyo offered Meilin a kind glance, and stepped over to Syaoran. Meilin as well went back to the couple and tore Sakura's thoughts away from Syaoran.  
  
Meilin blushed, not really knowing what to say to Sakura. She wanted so much to just blurt out, "Hey, I'm going to hook you and Syaoran back up soon!" but knew that would just spoil things. Instead she just paused for a long moment and finally opened her mouth to speak, "You are going to be going to Tomoyo's birthday party this Friday, yes?" Sakura gave a small nod, "I may be arriving late, because Oni-Chan promised he would come home and visit for a few hours." Meilin looked at Tomoyo from the corner of her eyes and just hid a smile, before looking back to the confused Sakura. While Sakura and Syaoran were off doing things together, Meilin and Tomoyo had also spent a large amount of time together. Meilin was falling in love with Tomoyo more and more each day and Tomoyo had felt the same way for her.  
  
Sakura and Meilin walked ahead to leave the airport, while Tomoyo and a blushing Syaoran followed close behind. "You're going to be staying at Tomoyo-Chan's are you?" Asked Sakura curiously, who had no idea what was going on between Tomoyo and Meilin. Meilin just smiled at her innocently and pitied the girl in her mind. Sakura was so dense at times; it got the best of her. "So. How is Yukito.?" Meilin asked with shyness in her voice, almost afraid of what Sakura was going to say.  
  
"Oh he's fine! Yukito and Oni-Chan live together in an apartment. They're even attending the same college together. They seem so close sometimes." Sakura said with a small hint of jealousy in her voice. Meilin, Tomoyo, and Syaoran at the same time had sweatdropped. Sakura had no idea what was going on between her brother and Yukito also, but it was so obvious to everyone.  
  
"So. How's Kero?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	4. The Kinomoto House

Syaoran's Problem  
  
If I owned CLAMP, I'd be one rich girl. I don't own CLAMP though, so don't sue me! (Seriously)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: The Kinomoto House  
  
Meilin looked at Syaoran and Tomoyo through the corner of her eye as the four of them walked out of the Tokyo airport, not one word being spoken from the group. Tomoyo would try to fire up an interesting conversation, but Syaoran didn't seem interested. His answers would be a short, "Yes", "No", or "Okay". Sakura shifted her eyes as they approach the front and a worried expression came onto her face, "The cab left us here." She frowned and turned her head both ways down the street, hoping maybe it was just an accident. Tomoyo could only hide a devious smile and tapped her fingers together innocently, "Looks like you're going to have to use your magic and take us home, Card Captor Sakura!" She announced, like she knew all along. Sakura didn't really know what to say at that. There were no cabs out at the moment, but there were so many people walking about. "It's too public; we'll get caught for sure." She said with hesitation in her voice.  
  
Just then, the zipper of Sakura's backpack opened and a small orange head popped out for the group to view, "What's this? Why are the kid and the brat here?" The small form shouted and pulled itself out of the backpack. A few passer Byers looking at the orange toy with suspicion before going back to their daily routine. Syaoran held a hand forward and pushed the orange creature back inside of the bag, annoyed. "Why did you have to bring HIM?" Syaoran asked, shooting Sakura a dirty gaze. Sakura removed the backpack and opened the zipper once more for Kero to pop out, "Because he wanted to come, and I couldn't leave him at home by himself." She lied. Kero flew out from the backpack and landed on Sakura's shoulder quickly, shaking his wings open, "That's a lie, you always leave me at home whenever you do something fun." The small beast growled and crossed its arms.  
  
The four of them sweatdropped, and after a long pause, Kero spoke up once more, "I suppose you'll need a ride home. It's just as well. I don't want to take the brats though!" Whined the creature, which was shot a deadly gaze by both Syaoran and Meilin. The creature only shook its head at the two of them.  
  
Tomoyo bravely stepped forward and tapped Kero on his left wing, "If you take us home, I promise you I'll bake you a whole cake." Smiled the girl and knew that would get a rise out of the beast. Kero's left wing twitched for a moment and he tried to prevent drooling all over himself, "C- Cakeeee!" He announced happily and flew off of Sakura's shoulder, not having to think twice about his decision.  
  
Two large angelic wings folded over Kero's form and cocooned around his body for a short moment, before the large wings expanded, exposing a very large beast that resembled the beast on Sakura's Clow Book very well. The large lion lifted its head pride fully and waited for the four of them to mount, "I'm only doing this because I get cake!" The beast grumbled and grunted as Syaoran lept onto the creature's back, pushing all of his weight purposely on Kero's back. Kero only muttered and took flight into the sky, moving past a few confused onlookers.  
  
Sakura looked back behind her as she clenched onto Kero's wings and looked forward with a worried expression, "If too many people see us, we're going to be on the news." The girl frowned and turned her attentions forward to the group. "Why don't we go to my house? Oto-san's not home, so we can do whatever we want." She smiled widely, a feeling of the past coming over her. Tomoyo recognized the smile and nodded to her appreciatively, "It can be like old times again, we can go to Sakura's room and play games together and talk." She smiled, recalling the time where they screwed up the puzzle of Kero's face, and Kero threw a fit. - - - - - - - - -  
  
The five of them arrived at the Kinomoto residence minutes later, Kero landing in front of the gate roughly. Syaoran only sat frozen with fear from the flight, which seemed a little more dangerous than usual. Kero gave a victorious toothy grin and bent down to let the four of them off, Sakura looking at Kero suspiciously, "Why did you have to fly so fast? You've never flown that way with me before." She said and looked over at the frozen Syaoran, a sweatdrop forming on her forehead. Meilin slid off from the beast's backside and landed on the pavement, turning back around to pry Syaoran off the scared Syaoran from the beast's hide.  
  
"It sure has been a while since we got together." Sakura commented as she opened the front gate just enough for the five of them to get through. Sakura seemed to have loosened up around Syaoran on the flight. She felt that Syaoran was over her and she had nothing to be guilty of anymore. Syaoran just wanted to hide his own feelings. It was considered by both Tomoyo and Meilin to tell Sakura his feelings, but he only brushed them off. "It's over between me and Kinomoto." He would constantly tell them, giving off the same stern expression to hide a blush.  
  
Sakura itched the back of her neck nervously for a moment and slipped her key into the front door, unlocking the door to the house, just before turning back to let everyone get through and remove their shoes. "Your father is working overtime this evening, yes?" Tomoyo asked her as she pulled on the small house slippers that she often worn whenever she came over to visit. Sakura nodded her head and slipped her feet into her tiger slippers. Kero padded past Tomoyo slowly, "Don't forget about that cake." He said smugly and padded up the stairway to Sakura's room; Tomoyo just smiled and offered the other three her attention.  
  
"To Sakura's room, then?" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	5. Tomoyo's Room

Syaoran's Problem  
  
I am not the owner of CLAMP, and all of the characters in this story are completely fictional. Please don't sue me! (Seriously)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five: Tomoyo's Room  
  
Meilin, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Tomoyo made their way up the stairway to Sakura's room noisily; Tomoyo and Sakura were both very excited that the four of them could be together again like old times. Sakura pushed the already halfway opened door open, allowing the other three to walk in first before her. Syaoran and Meilin sweatdropped as they find Kero laying on Sakura's bed, back faced down, a box of chocolates resting on his large stomach. Tomoyo just smiled sweetly and stepped inside, setting a hand on both Syaoran and Meilin, a soft voice entering both of their ears, "So you had a nice flight, ni? Sakura-Chan and I were so excited that you decided to come back, so we sent invitations out to many of our classmates in Tomoeda. They're all going to be coming to my birthday party." She smiled innocently and walked over toward Sakura's plushie chest and sat down on the cream colored rug in front of it.  
  
Meilin and Syaoran were still in awe at the fact that Sakura did not change her room at all, over the last year and a half that they were gone. Syaoran moved over beside Tomoyo and sat down on the rug, crossing one arm over his chest, Meilin offering Sakura a cheerful smile before making a comment, "Sakura-Chan, you haven't changed your room one bit." She said and took short steps to Sakura's bed, where the Sakura doll rest above the head of her bed. Meilin only smiled for a moment before turning back around to face the three of them, lifting her head and taking a deep breath, "It feels good to be back." She whispered and took a seat next to Tomoyo on the cream colored rug on Sakura's floor, stretching her arms out above her head.  
  
Sakura nodded her head down to them and itched at her left pigtail for a moment, "So. Did you all want to talk or play a game? If so, I could hook up the Super Famicon and we could all play Oxymoron VII." She said and moved forward to the TV set beside the three, fidgeting around with the cables behind the TV. "Kero-Chan wouldn't let me get rid of it last year, so I've had it all this time." She said, adjusting her TV settings. Meilin and Tomoyo looked at eachother for a short second and then looked back to Sakura, "Actually, I need to be going. After all, Naoko-Chan wanted to meet me at the Library, since I have to finish my Japanese project." Tomoyo said innocently, rising from the rug. Sakura frowned slowly and turned her attention away from the TV, "But we just got here, and I was hoping we could-." Meilin rose from the rug quickly, and interrupted before Sakura could finish her sentence, "Let me go with you, Tomoyo-Chan. I was hoping the Library had a certain book I was looking for." She said and began to walk out with Tomoyo. Syaoran's hair spiked up for a moment and he reached out for Meilin, swiping for her leg eagerly, "Don't leave me here alone, Meilin!" Syaoran practically screamed, but it was too late, because by the time Syaoran fell over, the door had shut. Even Kero had left the room with them.  
  
All was quiet in the room now, and both Syaoran and Sakura's senses were alive. Syaoran blushed furiously and tilted his head down, "I think. I was going to go visit Wei-San." Syaoran said and began to rise, but Sakura caught him, her arms wrapping around his one arm and holding it between her breasts tightly, the poor girl didn't even realize what she was doing. "But you just got here. Besides, I don't want to be alone. Syaoran looked at her as if she had turned to poison on him, her words had not even gone through him, because he was too focused on her breasts. "Sa. Sakura. You better. let go of my arm." Syaoran breathed out, yanking his arm away after Sakura realized where she was holding Syaoran's arm.  
  
Syaoran looked down for a long moment, a look of frustration coming to his face. He looked up slowly toward Sakura and gave her a stern look, "Sakura. I must tell you something."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin lay sprawled out on Tomoyo's bed, half-undressed. Meilin reached up and fiercely grabbed a handful of Tomoyo's long black hair, their lips locked together in a very rough kiss. Tomoyo slipped her fingers into Meilin's light green laced panties, her fingers running along the outline of her femininity. A soft moan entered through Tomoyo's kiss and pushed her to explore more of the girl before her, her hands pushing Meilin's panties down and wadding them up into a ball, tossing it over to the floor. Meilin leaned her head back into Tomoyo's bed and held her hands up for Tomoyo eagerly, calling her. "Come here." Meilin said. Her voice filled with lust and demand. Tomoyo only smiled and lifted up Meilin's right leg, bringing her lips down onto her ankle so roughly, that Meilin threaten to come off the bed if it hadn't been for Tomoyo holding her down.  
  
Tomoyo continued to kiss up Meilin's leg until she reached the young girl's womanhood, pressing two soft fingers into the girl's sensitive point, her eyes filled with wonder and excitement. Tomoyo continued to rub her fingers against Meilin, a pool of lust and desire forming between Meilin's legs. Meilin on the other hand, could not take anymore of this torture, and pulled Tomoyo's lips down to her own in a fierce kiss, crushing Tomoyo's body against her. The feel of Meilin's dampness seeped through Tomoyo's panties, and Tomoyo arched her body against Meilin, bucking her hips against her roughly.  
  
Meilin reached up and eagerly tore at Tomoyo's panties, freeing her sex from the clothed trap. Tomoyo bent down once more and traced her tongue along Meilin's lips softly, tasting of her. She tasted of the sweetest honey, so hot. yet. so cold at the same time. It was indescribable to her.  
  
"Do you want me, Daidouji-Chan?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


End file.
